Fighting for What Now?
by Blaine McGullen
Summary: This is a crossover between The Night World Series, Twilight, and Gargoyles cartoon. It's sloppy because it was a dream I had and I tried to write it quickly to keep from forgetting.


"Brooklyn! Brooklyn!" I screamed at the raging river where my friend had just fallen in.

I paced the bank, searching for a less dangerous approach to save him. I covered my face with my hand against the sunrise and peered into the white capped rapids. It was no use to scream. I knew he couldn't hear me, I just hoped he'd be okay. I pulled my other hand across my face in stress and sighed painfully. I collapsed to the bank and pulled my knees up and crossed my arms on top of them. I stared into the rushing river, trying to glimpse him beneath the surface. I wasn't strong enough to pull him from the bottom and fight off the current. I would just have to wait until nightfall. We were in the middle of the Washington State wilderness, right on the border of Canada. No one in their right mind would live this far from civilization. It wasn't practical. And, as Brooklyn had just proved, it wasn't safe. There was a distant rushing sound through the trees and the birds that had been chirping were suddenly quiet. Nothing moved. Not even the wind. It was eerie, as if some unseen danger was rushing toward me. My senses flared at the possibility. The hair all over my body prickled nervously, trying to pinpoint the danger. I stood slowly and took in everything carefully. The sunlight hit something and it glared in my eyes for a moment like the thousands of faucets of a finely cut diamond. I waited a moment longer and then returned my attention back to the river.

"I hope statues can't drown." I thought out loud.

There was a sudden whooshing sound behind me. I turned and saw two men standing in the shadows. They were utter perfection, like princes straight from a fairytale. One stepped forward. He had a compassionate face and tousled blond hair.  
"Is anything wrong?" He asked and stopped at the edge of the trees shadow.

I ran my hand through my hair and wiped my hand on my shorts.

"Uhm, No, no." I said shakily.

This guy looked like he really cared but I doubted he'd take me seriously if I told him my Gargoyle friend was sinking in the muck in the river bottom. The other man made a face in spite of himself. The face would have contoured ugly shock against anyone else's face, but not his. He was too perfect.

"Carlisle, this one is special." he tried to whisper soundlessly.

My head cocked in interest.

"What?" I asked, actually, mouthed.

They looked at each other and then at me. They walked slowly and they moved with more grace than me. And that was saying something. I looked at them and suddenly remembered Brooklyn, turned and faced the water. The sunlight was glinting off the surface so badly; I was having trouble seeing the water. Frustrated with myself, I balled up my fists and groaned. I could wrestle a croc and win, but I couldn't dive in, fight the current and retrieve my stone friend without killing myself. I just hoped he wasn't going to be too surprised to wake up from his sleep- I just remembered he couldn't swim!

"Brooklyn!" I screamed, panicked, and ran for the river.

I was suddenly restrained feet from the water by stone shackles. I struggled but to no avail.

"Let me go! He can't swim!" I strained but gained no ground. Somehow, I was losing it.  
"No! I have to get him out!" I screamed and raved.

I tried to elbow whoever was holding me in the stomach. It was as if I had elbowed concrete. An ache shot up my arm and pulsed. My arm went numb and the one called Carlisle stroked my hair sympathetically with a hand that felt as if he'd had it in a freezer.

"Edward, you get him. I'll hold this young one." My ears perked at the name.

Carlisle wrapped me in a restraining yet gentle hug.

"Edward? As in Edward Cullen?" I asked, my eyes flitting between the two of them.

Edward nodded and dove into the murky, rushing water without even removing his shoes. I leaned against Carlisle for support, unable to even stand. Edward launched from the river, holding Brooklyn. Brooklyn's wings were out stretched and he had a panicked look on his face. I gasped as I saw that he wasn't chipped or even scratched. Fervently, I thanked Edward for what he had done. Edward nodded and looked at me with fiercely concerned eyes.

"How'd you know my name?" He asked.

"Oh, everyone in my organization knows about you. You and your family are the largest Hybrid vampire clan so far discovered." I said smugly for actually remembering.

"Hybrid?" Carlisle and Edward asked together.

"Yeah. Your stronger than regular vampires but can't conceal yourselves as well." I said.

They looked at me like my head was on fire.

"Just our family?" Carlisle asked.

"No, she means- she means, our kind is a specific... species of vampire." Edward and Carlisle were utterly confused.

"It's going to take a lot to explain. But I'd like to find a safe place for myself and Brooklyn to rest first." I said, glancing around nervously.

Edward nodded and picked Brooklyn up.

"Uh, please be careful, I know he's made of stone, but he's not indestructible." I said slowly.

Carlisle placed a soothing hand on my shoulder.

"How far are we from the nearest house?" I asked.

"About a hundred miles." Edward said and then laughed at my expression.

I would've too. I was dead tired.

"May I?" Carlisle asked politely and reached for me.

I surrendered cautiously. The next minute was a bright green blur as Carlisle raced after Edward. I opened my eyes as Carlisle set me down. We were in a clearing. A neatly trimmed clearing with a huge bright white house seated in the center. There were a few cars parked in the drive way. The house was immaculate. No stray weeds, No streaks on the windows, no grass stains. A blind twitched in one of the windows and when I looked back at Carlisle, he and Edward were already on the porch. I streaked after them and raced to cower behind Carlisle for I could hear voices talking quietly on the other side. Edward maneuvered Brooklyn expertly through the front door. I followed Carlisle in and peaked around him.

"Hey Edward, what did you do, stop at a garage sale?" A burly brown haired boy with his arm around a striking blonde gawffed.

I couldn't keep my snarl from tearing up my throat. Everyone stared at me.

'Great.' I thought and looked at the ceiling.

I gritted my teeth and took Brooklyn from Edward and moved him into a corner. A brunette with a kind heart shaped face and the same colored eyes as everyone else stooped to my level. She bid me a warm welcome. I smiled at her just as warmly and thanked her.

"Emmett, Be nice to our guest." She chided like a mother.

"Guests." Edward, Carlisle and I said at the same time.

A young woman with a beautiful child perched precariously on her hip walked in with a very tall, very buff, Native American man with short cropped hair on her left. His smell hit me like a ton of bricks and I was frozen in place staring at him.

"Guests?" The young woman asked and glanced at me.

I wasn't looking at her; I couldn't take my eyes off of the enormous shape shifter standing protectively around the two. Cat quiet, I slipped around behind Brooklyn and peeked at him. His eyes fell upon me and I instantly knew he was a wolf.

"Whoa." I said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He said jokingly.

"Momma, what's that?" The child asked clearly. She was pointing a tiny, dimpled finger at Brooklyn. The woman looked at Edward and answered her daughter.

"I don't know, sweetie." The Native American Wolf plopped on the couch next to the blonde. She held her nose and fanned the air in front of her face.

"Ugh, someone put the dog out." She complained in a voice like silk.

The little girl jumped out of her mother's arms and danced to me. I sat on the floor and crossed my legs. She sat on my lap and placed her tiny hand on my cheek. I gasped as she showed me Edward-er, Daddy, Bringing a large statue into grandma's house. And then she showed me my scared face. Both pictures ended with an almost audible "Why?"

I stroked her soft bronze ringlets. I patted Brooklyn's stone leg

"This is Brooklyn." I said and smiled.

"You named your statue?" She asked innocently. I laughed.

"I'll tell you what, if you wait until sunset, I'll show you why I named my statue." I said and patted her leg.

She thought for a second, Nodded, and ran back to her mother who opened her arms slightly. The little girl- Renesmee launched into them. I Looked toward Carlisle and politely asked if he had a phone I could use. He smiled and led me upstairs and into a miniature library of congress. I dialed a long distance number and waited. Downstairs was quiet as if they were listening.

"N.Y.P.D." A man said shortly.

"Detective Maza, Please." I said quickly.

"Please hold." He sighed. Carlisle left the room to give me privacy.

"N.Y.P.D., Detective Maza speaking." She answered tiredly.

"Hey, Elisa!" I twittered cheerily.

"Oh hey, Nicole! How's it going?" She asked and switched the phone to her other shoulder.

"It's going." I said and sighed. Before she could ask I said

"We're fine, I swear. I found a safe place for me and Brooklyn to rest. We've found who circle daybreaks been looking for. Let Goliath and the others know we're fine, would you?" I said quickly to race a yawn. "Hey, if there's really someone in here, let's see for sure!" Emmett boomed.

"No!" I yelled and ran out of the room, without even bothering to hang up. I tore down the stairs; shifting as I did. I launched myself from the middle of the stair case and landed full blown leopard on Emmett who was reaching for Brooklyn.

'Edward!' I screamed at him. 'Tell him he'll kill Brooklyn if he breaks the stone!' I gnawed on Emmett's massive stone shoulder.

He shook me off and I didn't even leave a scratch. I paced around Brooklyn and snarled angrily.

"Emmett, you'll kill him if you break the stone!" Edward yelled in Emmett's face.

'Stay away! Don't come near!' I screamed in my head. Edward looked at me.

"Stop shouting." He commanded, a little more than annoyed.

I sat instantly.

'Sorry.' I whispered.

I suddenly felt very calm, and it seemed as though everyone clamored around the statue felt the same. A blond male vampire was descending the stair case.

"Everyone just calm down." He said softly and everyone got calmer.

I was suddenly dizzy with sleep. I began swaying.

"You just relax. Take a nap. No harm will come to your friend." He said.

It was like a trance. I collapsed at Brooklyn's feet with my head on my paws, already dreaming.

'Ugh.' I thought and stretched my aching body and glanced around.

I was still a leopard but it was hours later. The sun was streaming through the west wall made entirely of glass. It was almost behind the trees. I sat up and looked around. A tiny black haired woman danced past me humming. She patted my head gently as she skipped toward the kitchen.

"Alice, could you find Nicole some clothes?" Edward asked from his place on the piano bench. He was lightly touching the keys but it filled the house with such sweet music.

Alice flitted up the stairs and returned seconds later with a summer dress. She held it in front of my face. I took it from her and walked through the first floor looking for a bathroom or a closet. I found a bathroom under the stairs. I went in and shifted and pulled the dress on. I cleaned myself up a little and walked back to the living room pulling my hair into a loose pony tail. I picked Brooklyn up and moved him to the back porch patio. I sat him in direct sunlight and pulled up a chair. As if a cue, everyone came to watch what was about to happen. I picked at my nails until the sun was touching the horizon. Stone cracked and people gasped. I watched with my chin on my hand. His eyes shown white and he growled and stretched, sending rubble and dust flying everywhere. He dusted himself off and I launched myself at him.

"Oh, Brooklyn! I'm so glad you're alright." I said as he hugged me back.

We felt eyes on us. I faced everyone and they looked like they'd seen something no one had ever seen before. Well, they were close. Brooklyn tapped me on the shoulder.

"How'd you pull me from the water?" He asked me.

I gestured toward Edward.

"I had a lot of help."

Renesmee wriggled out of her mother's arms and walked toward us. She stopped, looked up and waved her dimpled little hand at Brooklyn. Brooklyn waved back and Renesmee broke out into a dazzling smile. Brooklyn knelt down and Renesmee jumped into his arms

. "Hi there," Brooklyn cooed.

"Hello." Renesmee said in her trilling high soprano.

Brooklyn looked shocked.

"Are you Brooklyn?" She asked clearly.

"Uh, Yeah. That's me." He said and smiled again.

He was wrapped around her finger just as everyone else seemed to be. She placed her little dimpled hand on his cheek and showed him something. Edward snickered and Jasper chuckled.

"What? What's she showing him?" Emmett asked eagerly.

Still holding on to Renesmee, Brooklyn stood up and looked at Emmett.

"You got a problem with me or something?" he asked, glaring at Emmett. Emmett stood over Brooklyn, eager to fight. Renesmee clapped her hands for attention.

"No fighting!" She commanded to Brooklyn and Emmett.

Brooklyn hung his head slightly.

"Sorry."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of me. You didn't have to, you know." He gazed levelly in my eyes.

I blushed.

"I wanted to. It's not in my DNA to ignore people and let them get hurt."

Renesmee place her hands on both our faces and showed us me laying in front of his statue sleeping for most of the day.

"She's dreaming about him." Edward said in the back ground.

"Really?" Renesmee's voice asked as the picture turned on Edward.  
"Tell me what it looks like Daddy?" Renesmee pleaded.

Edward smiled at her and told her every detail of my dream. The first night we met, intertwining with Ash leaving me and the comfort Brooklyn gave when he could, and fantasies of us. I could feel heat stretching over my face and down my neck. I knew I was bright red. As red as Brooklyn. But I couldn't look away and kept thinking "It's true."

"You have some explaining to do." Jasper said quietly.

"Yes, they do. But right now, they have a phone call." Alice said and danced passed us, humming her tuneless song

. Brooklyn and I looked at each other and then the phone rang.

"She's good." Brooklyn said and turned to follow her in the house.

"Hello," Alice said happily, like a young child. "Yes, they're both here. Certainly." She beamed and passed us the phone. I took it in my hand.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

Elisa, Goliath, Broadway, Hudson, Angela and Lexington yelled at us through the phone. I couldn't even tell what they were saying. I winced as Goliaths booming voice sounded above the others, demanding silence. I held the phone back as he thundered; demanding to know what was going on.

"Hey, Hey! Easy Goliath. I'm right here." Brooklyn laughed shakily.

"Why did you hang up so fast?! I almost had a heart attack wondering what was going on!" Elisa yelled at me.

I took the phone from Brooklyn and glanced around the room. Everyone was seated around the living room, busying themselves with magazines, books, and the television. All trying to look as if they weren't interested. All except Renesmee. She was looking at us half amused, half concerned. I took a deep steadying breath and began to answer Elisa.

"Well, I didn't know someone would try to break Brooklyn." I said and glanced meaningfully at Emmett. Emmett looked mischievous.

"Someone tried to kill Brooklyn?!" Goliath, Hudson, Broadway, Angela and Lexington yelled, but mostly, I just heard Goliath.

"Watch out, Emmett. You've made somebody bigger than you mad." I joked.

Emmett had a look of fake shock, waved his hand and dismissed the thought. The door flew open and in bounded the Native American wolf.

"Jacob!" Renesmee crowed happily.

Jacob picked her up and tossed her in the air. He caught her and started a tickle fight.

"NICOLE!" Everyone yelled.

"Gah!" I dropped the phone and fumbled to catch it.

"Yeah! I'm- I mean- we, we're here!" I yelled into the wrong end of the phone.

I flipped it around and listened.

"Brooklyn's fine. I had a little help straightening it out. I don't think it will happen again." I said, glaring at Emmett. He was too engrossed in his football game to care.

"Hey Cullen's!" A young boy bounded in. He looked like a miniature, less buff, Jacob. He ran in and plopped down on the couch in front of Jacob and Renesmee. He looked around and took a double take when he saw me and Brooklyn. His mouth fell open and I thought I heard him squeak.

"It had better not. I think the two of you should return to the castle." Goliath said.

"No, we can handle this, Goliath. Trust me." Brooklyn took over talking to Goliath.

I was beginning to be creped out by the staring kid. Brooklyn groaned and hung up the phone. I looked back at him.

"They're coming here!" He said and slapped the table.

The kid continued staring and in the stress of the moment, I snapped.

"Enough with the staring! He's a gargoyle, a real live gargoyle! Now run screaming from the house why don't you wolfie?" I snarled in his face and then turned back to Brooklyn and rushed him outside. "Coming here?! Coming HERE?!" I yelled at a tree I was beating my head against.  
Brooklyn pulled me away from it.

"They think we're in trouble or heading towards It." he said calmly.

I sighed and drug my hands across my face.

"I'm going to be a white leopard before this year over with." I mumbled. "Maybe we should head back. My assignment is over. I found them, I've talked to them. Now we can leave." I said quietly.

"It's not over yet. You still have to convince them to fight for Circle Daybreak in the Millennium." Brooklyn said and rubbed my shoulders.

"I don't think that will be a problem." I said certain of myself. "They have yellow eyes. They care about the humans. And with them on our side in the millennium, there is no way the Night World will win." I said with my head pressed against the tree.

My stomach rumbled loudly, making me jump and sending a splash of red to the surface of my face. "Have fun," he encouraged, pushing me toward the woods.

I sighed and told him to stay inside the house.

"Just in case," I pleaded.

He agreed and I left to hunt. I climbed a tree and leapt into the bows of a tree across the river and slid down the trunk in my half and half form. I concentrated and I became nothing for a moment. And then instead of there being Nicole, There was Predator. I crouched and flicked my tail, Excited about being let loose once more. With a low growl, I launched myself through the trees, racing my shadow that trailed me all the way. My claws dug deep in the damp ground, but instead of slowing me down, it helped propel me on. I danced through the trees and underbrush.

I heard pursuit behind me and slowed down, thinking it was one of the Cullen's. I had nearly stopped when I heard the enraged snarl of a female mountain lion. She was not happy that I had intruded on her turf. I swerved and slipped into fighter's stance. I was larger than her, and I was built to take on full grown wildebeests. I snarled in acceptance to her challenge and we sized each other up, circling in our pattern of attack. I was trained in this field and faked a ground giver. She took advantage and launched. I slid sideways and grabbed her hind leg as it was still in the air. She screamed in anger and I answered her without letting go. I flicked my head and snapped her around and into a tree. I let go as she collapsed to the ground. Not giving her a chance to recuperate and snap for my neck, I scaled a tree and took to off for a more welcoming place to hunt.

I spotted a small herd of deer in a circular clearing. Cautiously keeping out of sight and smell, I slid closer to the ground and stalked them from a thick branch. My tail twitched eagerly as I continued with my assault. Having my senses open, I smelled the approaching 'wolves.

'Dang!' I thought.

I would have to make this quick. I spotted a sickly male and jumped. I soared through the air quickly and quietly. I hit him in the side and we rolled. The others fled, panicked as I restrained him. He bawled pathetically and I snapped his neck quickly. Sure that my prey was dead, I started dragging the carcass to the safety of the trees. I had almost reached the thick undergrowth when the 'wolves stepped into the clearing. They were massive, they made my 6' long body look like a 6inch kitten. I backed away as slowly as I could, but I had a feeling they had already spotted me. I mean, a bright golden leopard in a sea of green, it was like I had a spotlight on me. They rumbled uncertainty to one another at the sight of seeing a leopard so far north. With the deer's neck stuffing my mouth, I took it an inch at a time as I cautiously retreated. I had a feeling, seeing their huge muscles that they could easily out run me. The alpha male tested the air with a huff and his head swung to me. He bared his teeth slightly and I shrank even lower. I back tracked quickly and silently and finally reached the safety of the trees. I heard whooshing wind overhead and suddenly found I wasn't alone with the wolves. Brooklyn dropped down behind me.

"There you are! I was worried. It never usually takes you this long." He said jokingly as he ran his hand down the length of my back bone.

He knows I love that, but it didn't even phase me. The deer fell from my teeth as I continued my staring with the wolves across the clearing. I broke away when Brooklyn asked me what was wrong. I looked at him fervently and turned and hastened away.

"Hey, Wait up!" he called and loped after me.

A chilling howl pierced the night and I took to the trees panicked. Brooklyn followed without asking questions. I heard the loud sound of his claws slamming into the tree as he followed. When I was high up in the boughs, I began leaping from branch to branch, not wasting any time with my escape. Brooklyn glided through the trees on a slight draft with me. I heard no pursuit, but I didn't dare chance it. We crossed the river and found ourselves in the Cullen's back yard and I collapsed from the trees on my knees as a human. I was panting from fear and exertion. I pushed my hair out of my face and clutched at my heaving sides. Brooklyn dropped down beside me and placed a comforting hand on my back.

"That," I panted heavily, "Had to have been the scariest thing I've ever been through." I said and looked up at him. I laughed shakily, but I laughed. Sort of.

Brooklyn retreated into the house to get me some water. I sat on the grass in the sun dress Alice had loaned me. I looked up through the boughs and at the stars. I spotted two yellowish looking stars and I tried to see them better. Did- did those stars just blink? nah. My imagination.

I closed my eyes slightly and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and saw a tawny shape falling at me. The lion was back, and she was mad. I twisted away before she could land on me. She bounced on her landing and whipped around to me. I gasped. She was foaming at the mouth and her eyes were crazed. I couldn't let her bite me. She stumbled slightly and then launched at my throat. I twisted away and landed a solid blow to flesh and bone. She went rolling. She lay on her side for a moment and then twisted over. She snarled loudly. I shifted in my half and half form; having a feeling I would need my claws. I snarled right back at her. She launched again but went over just a little. I grabbed her front legs and kicked us over, and we somersaulted across the clearing, snarling, ripping, and screaming. She swiped her claws across my face, just under the eyes. I jumped back and screamed in agony. She launched and pinned me to the ground, her teeth gleamed like ivory in the dark. Her claws were digging into my arms and I couldn't move them. I began shifting under her. I roared in her face and launched with my muscles at her throat. Blood running down my face onto hers, I tightened my grip with my teeth while she snarled and moaned. I adjusted myself slightly and ripped out her throat. She choked and then went quiet. Certain she was dead I turned toward the house and shifted again. I walked two steps toward the crowded porch and then blacked out.

Something stiff was taped to my face and it pulled the little sensitive hairs every time I moved. I opened my eyes to early morning sunlight and something hard and cold gripping my hand. I looked over and saw Brooklyn's stone figure staring at me. I looked down at my hand and found that he had it in his stone grip. I couldn't get out. So I relaxed and turned to assess myself.

I was cut up pretty bad, but I didn't see any bite marks. I leaned back against my pillow in the enormous bed. The sun was streaming through the glass wall right in front of me. I was really comfortable despite Brooklyn's iron grip. I stretched my legs and winced as I found how stiff I really was. I heard light and soft footsteps pattering up the stairs. The door creaked open softly and Alice came in with an immense breakfast spread. I smiled at her as she danced across the huge bedroom and around Brooklyn.

"Are you uncomfortable?" she asked, eyeing Brooklyn's hand.

"No, I'm fine." I assured her with a smile.

She picked Brooklyn up and moved him closer to the head of the bed so I could sit up. She sat the platter on my stomach and danced out of the room. I called a thank you to her. I looked at the platter. Eggs, pancakes, sausage links, fruit, granola, there was just no way I was going to finish. I picked up the sterling silver fork and began with the eggs. Once I was stuffed to exploding point, I sat the tray on the bed stand. I tried to pull my hand back, but couldn't get it free. I huffed. This was going to be difficult. I put my feet on the floor and lightly placed pressure on each foot, testing for sprains or breaks. Nothing. I stood up slowly and had to sit quickly back down. The doorbell rang suddenly but I ignored it.

"Welcome," Carlisle greeted warmly.

A female voice floated up the stairs.

"She's upstairs." I caught.

A visitor? For me? I was puzzled. Quick footsteps pattered up the stairs. The door slid open and I genuinely almost broke my hand trying to remove it from Brooklyn's grasp. Elisa stepped in and I nearly fell off the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, opened mouthed.

"My gosh, what did you do? Fall out of a tree again?" She asked seriously.

I heard Emmett laugh from downstairs. Carlisle and Esme were behind her.

"No, quite the opposite actually," Carlisle said gently.

He grasped my lower arm gently and Brooklyn's wrist. He pulled one way and then the other and my hand popped free. I rubbed it and thanked him.

"She wrestled a mountain lion." Carlisle continued, facing Elisa.

Her eyes bugged out.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" She asked laughingly.

"Hey it's not my fault she was crazy with hydrophobia." I said, still rubbing my chapped hand, willing the circulation to kick in. "She practically gave me a heart attack. I was staring at her up in the trees and didn't even realize it when she jumped."

Elisa was staring intently at Brooklyn's face. Carlisle took my arm and pushed the sleeves of the pajama top up to examine me.

"I have to be absolutely certain you weren't bitten." He explained and he moved to my other arm.

"I was fighting as hard as I could to keep that from happening." I said heavily as he finished his examination.

His cold fingers trailed down my back over my shirt and I shivered. Esme danced into the room and placed a hand on Carlisle's back.

"Will she be alright?" Esme asked. Elisa was standing stock stiff for some unforeseen reason. And then I remembered what she must have forgotten until Esme entered. She was in a house full of vampires.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, trying to distract her. It worked; she jumped out of her shocked state and looked at me. Then at the floor.

"They're at the airport. Xanatos pulled some strings." She explained, rubbing her arm uncomfortably.

"Take a seat, Elisa, you got to have a major case of jetlag." I laughed and pointed toward a really comfortable looking couch pushed against the glass wall.

She shuffled her feet slightly and collapsed heavily, finally giving in to her weariness. Elisa leaned her head against the couch when Esme left, taking my breakfast tray. Carlisle trailed, finished with his examination. I tried my legs again, slower than last time. I was able to stand for a little while before the room began to whirl. I sat back down and put my head in my hands. I stood again and walk slowly toward the bathroom, stopping every few feet to catch my breath. I made it to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I walked toward the huge sink with a 7ft mirror and assessed myself. I looked pretty bad. There was a bandage covering most of my face, but from what I could see, I was pale and my eyes were blood shot.

My hair was splayed around my head and it looked filthy. My shirt was blood stained and baggy. Pajama bottoms way too big for my body clung to me by the silky little draw string. I spotted a brush on the other side of the counter in a cute little basket of unused bathroom necessities. I picked it up and yanked it through my hair. I groaned as I was unable to make it seem halfway decent no matter my effort. I put the brush down and stared at my bandaged face. Fearing the worst, I gently pulled the bandage from my face. I opened my eyes to see three faded pink lines stretching from the bottom of my left cheek, across my nose and curving up on my right cheek. The wounds looked weeks old instead of hours. Soon they wouldn't even be slightly noticeable. I tossed the bandages and looked over the rest of my body. Similar stories on most of the cuts but some looked like they had been pretty bad, especially the six deep puncture wounds on my biceps where her claws had almost severed my muscles. They were scabbed over and I felt stiff as I stretched my arms outward. I put my arms down and turned on the water. I splashed water on my face and scrubbed. I peaked at my reflection and found my paleness nearly washed away.

I returned to my room and found a bundle of clothes stacked neatly on my newly made bed. I took that as a cue for me to get moving. I grabbed the clothes and walked back to the bathroom. Smelling cotton in a small closet inside the bathroom, I reached in and retrieved a towel and wash cloth. The Shower was a massive marble floored, glass walled, masterpiece with a dozen shower jets lining the right tile wall. I shucked my clothes and stepped inside, trying to figure out how to work the complicated looking shower. I finally figured it out, and found the shower a comfort to my aching body. The jets pulsed and wavered, sending comforting vibrations deep in my aching bones. I reluctantly left the shower, but I figured I'd wasted enough of their water. I dried myself and saw that I looked almost completely better. Almost. The pink scars wouldn't leave for about a day more and the rest of my body would just have to take its time I figured. I slipped back in the bedroom and found Elisa sound asleep. I shut the door behind me and took the stairs two at a time, cat quiet.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Emmett boomed, and I jumped and froze.

The sound of a football game was coming from down stairs so I continued slipping down the stairs. Emmett was in the recliner in front of the huge flat screen TV. Renesmee was reading Tennyson aloud and Jacob sat on the couch, completely engrossed in what the child was saying. There were two more werewolves I had never seen snoring loudly next to the younger 'wolf. They were completely unaffected by Emmett's outburst.

I slipped around the immaculately white couch and silently out the back door. No one was on the back porch so I walked over to the railing and hopped on it. I dangled my feet off the edge, enjoying how it made me feel like a kid again. Swinging my legs back and forth, I found myself thinking. And thinking was dangerous. I caught myself thinking of simpler times, times before circle daybreak pulled me out of school and sent me 'round the country as their servant. A time when I had a true love and a chance of being happy. I bit my lip on a sob, trying to hold it back. But the memory came anyway. I couldn't fight it. Or the feeling of the way I felt when my best friend told me he was dead. I suddenly felt as though someone had shoved their fist through my heart. I doubled over and gasped as heavy sobs rocked me. Tears spilled out of my eyes and onto my jeans, causing dark stains where they landed.

"I'm sorry," Someone said from behind me.

I jerked up and caught myself before I fell off the railing. Sheesh! These vamps moved quieter than I did! I turned and saw Edward standing behind me with a look of shock and sympathy on his face. I snorted.

"What have you to be sorry of?" I asked, feigning the toughness I had momentarily lost.

"That seems like an awful way to lose someone." He said sympathetically, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I lost my cool for a moment and he saw more of my sadness as I fought to gain control.

"Yeah, well, He wasn't strong enough for that." I said, briskly brushing him off.

I knew it was rude, but it was involuntary. I'd been so defensive ever sense his death I'd been terrified to even let anyone near, fearing a slip in myself control. I suddenly burst into sobs. Sobs I'd stuffed down for the longest, began breaking free.

Edward stroked my back like a friend as I doubled over on myself. He would stiffen at some of my memories, especially the nightmare of his death. A little while later, I found I was all cried out and exhausted. Edward excused himself when I found I could no longer cry. I sat feeling sorry for myself until I realized I'd cried enough for one month. I kicked myself and jumped off the porch, the leopard in me itching to stretch her legs. I scaled the tree in my half and half form and jumped through the branches to the other side. I slid down the side in my full leopard form and shot out like a bullet from a gun. My wet face was stickily dried from the wind whooshing around me. I came across my prey from the day before, picked into nothing by scavengers.

My stomach growled and I tore through the trees on the scent of prey. I came across a small ground squirrel and scooped it up. He didn't know what happened. I finished him off quickly and then paced around the wide clearing. About my third time around I started walking back to the Cullen house. It took me almost an hour to get back. I scaled the tree and crossed to the opposite bank and skulked toward the porch. I jumped up on the railing and sat there perched precariously for a moment. I stepped down cautiously and shifted. I ran my fingers through my hair and opened the door. I kept my eyes on the floor, fearing they were still bloodshot.

No one seemed to pay me any mind. Emmett's hand was on Rosalie's leg, very possessively. Renesmee was napping in Bella's arms and Edwards arm was stretched across the back of the couch behind her. Carlisle was studying an enormous book on the ottoman. Esme and Alice danced around, arranging the enormous vases full of assorted flowers all around the room. Jasper lay on his back with his hands behind his head on the floor. The TV was on but it was just background noise. Something rumbled in the corner and I was shocked to see an immense russet colored wolf lay curled up, asleep. I stiffened at the sight and rushed quietly for the stairs.  
"Why don't you stay down here for a while, Nicole?" Edward asked, not looking up from his gaze at his daughter.

I backed down the stairs and kept my gaze on the white carpet. I walked toward the unoccupied love seat and sat down. I crossed my hands on my lap and didn't look up.

"What's a matter, Kitty? Crying over a missed meal?" Emmett laughed.

My eyes must have been really bloodshot. I rubbed my eyes gingerly, fighting dry sobs. I bit my lip as Edward smacked Emmett in the head with his hand.

"Hey!" Emmett protested.

Edward whispered fervently into Emmett's ear. I bit the inside of my cheek and stood.

"I think I'll check on Elisa." I said and retreated quickly up the stairs. But I wasn't fast enough to escape the onslaught of harassment Emmett received from everyone coherent in the room.

I wiped my cheeks and went to the room. Elisa was exploring the many book choices in the room when I came in.

"It's almost sunset, maybe you should check on everyone." I suggested, my voice seeming stronger. She turned and smiled.

"Good idea," She said and picked up her holster.  
She strapped it on over her black tee-shirt and slipped on her red leather jacket. She pattered down the stairs and bid goodbye to everyone. Her rental car started up and she backed out of the mile long driveway. I collapsed on the bed, with my face buried in the pillows. I glanced at the glass wall and then at Brooklyn. He still had his hand like he was clutching mine. No surprise. As sun down grew ever nearer, I slipped my hand back into his. The sun sank below the horizon and Brooklyn began to awaken. Stone cracked, and he snarled as he burst through. He stretched and then looked at me. He smiled lightly and walked around the bed and plopped down next to me.

"Hey," He said, smiling brightly.

"Hey," I said. Dang! My voice broke.

He frowned and pulled me close, one hand around my waist, and the other stroking my hair. I clutched him like he was my lifeline. I didn't sob, but he still held me tightly for a while. We pulled apart slightly, still gripping each other's hands and descended the stairs.

He sat on the couch and pulled me down with him. Jacob sat next to us, braiding Renesmee's knee length hair. She was sitting patiently on his lap, waiting for him to finish. When he did, he started a tickle fight with her as Brooklyn stretched his arm around the back of the couch, resting it on my shoulder. I smiled down at Renesmee as she giggled fervently against Jacobs's assault. Her tinkling little laugh was contagious and soon we were all laughing.

"Alice, what was that?" Edward said to his sister walking in the living room.

"It seems-" She was cut off by a loud snarl, ending with a roar and the shattering of the front door. "-We have some angry guests." she finished with a disapproving glare pointed at the door.

Goliath materialized from the shadows, his eyes glowing white with anger.

"Goliath! You didn't have to break down the door!" I said, sort of miffed.

Goliath roared loudly before he cut himself off. The rest of the clan materialized behind him, snarling.

"H-hey, guys." Brooklyn laughed, having not moved from his position.

They were all staring at us. And every one of the Cullen's were staring back at them. Not one of the clan said anything. Elisa stepped around them, assessing the damage. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"I told you guys." She said and started picking up shattered glass.

Angela stooped to help her. Emmett stormed down the stairs at that instant hissing. He smacked his fist into his palm and looked around eagerly for a fight he could join. I smacked my hand against my forehead and went to help pick up the pieces of sheetrock and door.

"Hey, Nicole, What happened to your face?" Broadway asked, and everyone's attention turned to me.

"I got in a fight." I said, shrugging it off. Goliath growled deeply, searching for someone to place the blame on.

"Chill, she's dead." I said as Lex and Hudson joined him.

Alice skittered in the room in a blur and had more cleaned up than we'd done in a minute. Bronx burst through the door and tackled me to the floor, barking loudly and licking my face. I laughed as his sloppy wet tongue soaked my face.

"Down boy," I giggled and shoved him off.

"These... are not regular humans." Goliath finally relaxed enough to say.

He was glancing around at every face in the room. Brooklyn helped me to my feet and we herded everyone out on the porch to talk. Renesmee and Jacob followed us outside. Renesmee jumped into Jacob's ready arms, which were about as big as Alice. Everyone was staring intently at Renesmee and Jacob. Angela spoke up first.

"He... smells like you, only stronger." She stated hesitantly, looking first at Jacob and then at me.

"He's a wolf." I said. There was an almost audible "OH" from the sighs they gave.

"A wolf?" Angela asked, intrigued.

Lexington looked around.

"Those guys must be the hybrid vampires you were talking about." Lex said, stroking his chin. I glared down at him.

"Eavesdropping again, Lex?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Hey, you're part of the clan. And the clan has to stick together." He said and smacked his fists together.

"Yes, Lex. They are the hybrids. And their leader is almost 100 years younger than you." I said.

Goliath inhaled.

"They do not appear to have aged. They are immortal?" He questioned.

I nodded. Everyone went still and I felt Carlisle behind me. Carlisle extended his hand in greeting. Goliath took it, and pulled away cautiously as Carlisle introduced himself and his family, including the wolves.

"You are... hard and cold as stone." Goliath stated, stretching his hand.

Carlisle chuckled.

"Yes." He said quietly and then began contemplating this.

"Ash wasn't made of stone." Broadway supplied.

Brooklyn bopped him on the head as I tried to hide my wince.

"No. They're a hybrid breed of vampires." I said to Broadway slowly, trying to gain my control again.

Brooklyn stood next to me and stroked my hair comfortingly. I leaned into it and breathed evenly. The pain of his deceit and treachery still hurt like a fresh wound, but it had been almost a year. Elisa leaned away from the column she had propped up against and walked back into the circle.

"So are you going to talk to him about the Millennium?" She asked, leaning on Goliath, heavy with sleep.

She yawned widely, and Bronx mimicked her. Carlisle stepped forward, expectant. I took a deep breath and began my story.

"In the dark times, when humans still lived in caves, the witches ruled. Two sisters, Maya and Hellewise were the daughters of the witch queen, Hecate. They would each have their turns to rule, but that wasn't enough for Maya. Maya wanted immortality. She tried everything, and Hellewise helped, because she wanted her sister to be happy. But when Maya began using the dark rituals and spells, Hellewise refused to help her more. Maya stole away several new born babies from their mothers, performed the spells, and drank the babies' blood. And she became immortal, but at a price. She would have to take the blood of a mortal once a day to keep herself alive. She began changing and creating her followers. The witch queen rose up against her daughter and their army, and barely defeated the vampires. Maya survived, being the first vampire. Soon she had a son, named Red Fern. His descendants are the lamia vampires of today. The vampires think that they will be able to rule the world again after the millennium, when all the humans are weakened. We came to you and your family to help us stop it." I took a deep breath as I finished.

Carlisle blinked sharply and shook his head.

"Babies blood?" I saw him mouth.

"Yes. Maya doesn't have a lot of morals, but she has a lot of followers." I said, leaning against the white column.

"You mean she's still alive?" Broadway said, open mouthed. Everyone looked at me.

"Of course! She's the first Vampire. All though, there is a rumor going around that Thierry Docuerdes is aiming to kill her." I pondered. "To keep him from being happy, she's killed his Soulmate a couple of days before she turns 17 for over 2,000 years." I finished. They all stared at me like I'd gone crazy.

"What?" I defended myself.

Goliath shook his head and looked at Elisa.


End file.
